


It Don't Matter Be Combative or Be Sweet Cherry Pie

by twinkylukey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, ALSO HAS LYRICS TO THE SONG IN THE DIALOGUE, Calum Hood - Freeform, Gay, Kinda Fluffy, Kinda Kinky, Lashton - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Smut, Valentine's Day, based off their new song, neon theme, this is really bad and barely edited im sorry, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylukey/pseuds/twinkylukey
Summary: In which, Luke loves Valentine's Day, and Ashton doesn't view it as an important holiday.





	It Don't Matter Be Combative or Be Sweet Cherry Pie

Valentine's Day is the lover's holiday, or to Ashton, it had always been a gimmick. He didn't understand the point of chocolate eclairs, balloons, and teddy bears. Even though, he was not single, he really didn't understand the point of the holiday. It was created to promote the sales of chocolate. Why dedicate one day to loving your significant other?

That's what he thought, and he had kept the same mindset throughout all of his relationships. His beliefs didn't even change when he met Luke, and Luke was his everything. 

Luke was a lot different, however.

Luke was touchy, kissy, and a hopeless romantic. In fact, his favorite colors were red and pink. Luke saw Valentine's Day as a day to be especially nice to your lover.

The blue-eyed boy loved Valentine's Day from the moment it affected his life directly. When he was in primary school, little boys would give him sweet cards and candy (even some girls), and they would plant kisses on his cheek. Luke would watch his mom become showered in flowers, candies, and jewelry. All he ever wanted was for someone to shower him in love like that.

The two had very different opinions, and being as, it was their first "Lover's Day" together it led to controversy.

All of the boys were helping Calum set up for the party he was throwing that night. Calum was the only single boy in the band, and Valentine's Day made him upset. In order to keep from being alone, he invited all of the boys over to party (along with a few dozen more guests). Calum and Michael were stringing up cute, little hearts from the ceiling. Michael's girlfriend, Crystal, was sat beside Luke on the couch. She was playing with all of the presents Michael had gotten her earlier. 

Luke sat, hopelessly looking at Crystal's box of chocolates and roses. His mouth watered at the thought of the chocolate melting on his tongue, and his eyes fluttered when he pictured Ashton tracing roses down his bare naked body.

Oh, how he wanted a little something more than just the "Happy V-Day, angel", text he had received that morning.

The blonde glared over at wear his handsome boyfriend was helping one of their writers, Matt (who would never miss one of Calum's parties), set up the drinks for the evening. 

Luke wanted their king sized bed to be littered with gifts. Luke wanted to wear cute red underwear while he grinded against him on the floor. Luke wanted Ashton to notice him. After all, he was his boyfriend. 

He huffed and rested his head on his hand.

Ashton was enjoying himself, talking it up to everyone. Unaware of the seclusion he had sent his twinky boyfriend into.

Luke supposed this behavior deserved punishment.

Luke felt his eyes begin to water, before he got an evil idea. He grinned to himself; he would tease Ashton mercilessly. He would make him feel sorry that he ever hurt his feelings. Luke walked next door to his and Ashton's place, quickly walking upstairs to go and change into his party clothes. 

Luke pulled his tightest, black jeans on, and buttoned only three buttons on his off-white, shirt. His chest was almost, completely exposed. His ass looked round, just like his boyfriend had always told him. The jeans complimented his body in all the right places.

He nodded at himself, completing the look with a few rings and a necklace with a small, red, heart pendant dangling along the chain.

By the time Luke was finished, many guests had begun to arrive; music was already blaring through the loud speakers Calum had installed. 

All of the boys (including Ashton) already had drinks in their hands. There was a red glow to the room due to the festive neon lights around the perimeter of the ceiling. The tables with food had heart-shaped finger-foods (courtesy Mali-Koa, the boys could never pull decorating this party off alone). The entity of the living room, lounge, and kitchen lit up with a sexy vibe. Colorful, loving, closeness. 

Luke hummed along with the loud song playing throughout the house, casually strolling up to the other three.

Calum smiled at Luke. Michael nodded and muttered something as he continued typing on his phone. Ashton, however, grew as red as the party decorations.

"Hey baby" Luke bent down slight to kiss Ashton's cheek. "Drinkin' already?"

Ashton growled, letting his hand rest on Luke's lower back. "Mhmm"

Luke grinned at his boyfriend and rolled his hips in a circle when another song he enjoyed came on, this one more fast-paced. 

"I'm so ready to dance tonight!" Luke shouted over the bass. He quickly turned to go towards the dance floor. 

As Luke waltzed away to join the crowd of dancers, Ashton shot daggers into his back. His sweet, little, love bunny was being cruel to him, and he didn't even know why. He was combative. He was mad. He hated when Luke teased him at parties. 

Well, maybe he didn't hate it...the chase was kind of hot, but it still, nonetheless filled him with rage. Being with Luke was a permanent chase. 

So, Ashton played Luke's game. He sat down on Calum's sofa, sipping on his second drink of the night and watched Luke swing his hips. His ass looked so good. Ashton bit his lip; he couldn't let the blonde win. He was mad at Luke, and Luke had to be mad at him (of course he would, pulling this act).

Song after song played. Ashton got a little angrier with each sappy or sexual lyric, but when Luke unbuttoned the only three buttons secured on his shirt, Ashton lost his mind. Luke's milky skin glowed under the lights, and if he moved properly, Ashton could catch a glimpse at his hickey-covered chest and nipples. 

Ashton nearly screamed. He stomped to where his boyfriend was rocking back and forth in a group, gripped his wrist, and drug him away from the crowd.

The upstairs had been decorated too, but neither Ashton nor Luke paid any attention to that. They were both burning with white, hot passion.

Ashton shut and locked the door to Calum's guest bedroom, throwing Luke against it. The neon lights hummed above their heads. The room was completely pink. He wrapped his hand around Luke's throat, just holding it their the way the younger boy liked it. 

"What is your problem?" The eldest asked with a cold, deep voice. (This was all part of the chase. Ashton would never hurt his angel. The younger boy just loved to be manhandled.)

"I don't know...maybe because it's Valentine's Day, and you won't even pay me any attention!" Luke shouted; there was a whine lacing his tone. 

Ashton's heart broke a little. He hadn't realized Valentine's Day was so important to his baby. 

"I mean...I can take you out..." He tried.

Luke shook his head. "Throw balloons, teddy bears, and chocolate eclairs away."

"But, I thought you were-"

"It doesn't matter just as long as I get all you tonight." Luke answered honestly. 

And it was true, all Luke wanted was to spend Valentine's being worshiped by Ashton. It stung that Ashton hadn't seen that.

Ashton was still standing close to Luke. His lips were brushing across the blonde's very gently. Luke could taste the fruity drink on Ashton's tongue.

Hungry for love, Luke didn't care if Ashton had been combative or as sweet as cherry pie towards him today. He just wanted to fuck.

Luke twisted the fabric of Ashton's shirt around his finger and tugged him impossibly closer. Their lips met, and the heat of the kiss spread throughout their bodies. 

Ashton's hands flew up to lock inside of Luke's curls. He gave a little tug, to which Luke groaned and urged Ashton to walk backwards towards the bed in the middle of the room. 

Ashton silently obliged and sat down when the back of his knees hit bed, never once did his lips leave Luke's. He pulled Luke on top of his lap and allowed his hands to slip to Luke's round ass. He squeezed it and trailed his kisses down Luke's neck.

"Jesus,"Kiss,"I love,"Kiss,"your ass." Ashton explained, creating hickies on the younger boy's neck. 

Luke whined and grinded his hips down. "Take off my pants already!"

If the two were good at one thing, it was make-up sex. They were classic together, like Egyptian gold. 

Ashton quickly unbuttoned Luke's pants and allowed him to stand and kick them off. Luke took off his shirt completely as well, moving to lie back on the bed. 

Ashton too undressed and things begun to get heavy and blurry. The two were in a frenzy, rubbing, biting, scraping, and gasping for the other. A heated make-out turned into a fire. Luke's skin glistened under the neon lights above them. The iridescence and ambiance of the pink made the entire scenario feel taboo.

Both boys lost their underwear, and both were equally hard against each other. Ashton held his fingers up to Luke's mouth. 

Sloppily, the younger boy soaked Ashton's fingers with his saliva.

As Ashton prepped Luke, he stared at all of his beauty under the dim glow of the room. His milky skin was destroyed by his possessive markings. His eyelashes were wet with tears from the sloppy love-making that consumed them, and his cheeks flushed pink from the intimate passion of the situation.

When Luke was completely ready, Ashton pushed inside of him. He continued to wait just to be sure, but then the two sped up. 

All that Luke could thing of was how his DNA was being messed up by Ashton's touch. The two were connected. Ashton rocked his hips so fast that Luke didn't even have time to catch his breath in between. 

Throughout the course of two hours, Ashton fucked Luke in every possible position. Every now and then, he would smack his ass and watch as it turned the shade of Valentine's Day.

They made rough love until they were aching and tired. They only stopped when all oxygen was gone, and they had came so hard that they fell in love with each other all over again. 

Luke lie in the bliss of the situation for awhile. He stared over at his boyfriend. His tan skin was glowing with sweat. The room smelt of sex and some candle they hadn't even noticed burning before. 

Ashton looked back over at Luke.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. If I would have known it meant so much, I would've bought the whole store." He said.

Luke shook his head and kissed Ashton's cheek. "I just wanted your attention and affection. We can go home and just make up for lost time"

"I've got nothing but love for you. I fall more in love every day." Ashton hugged him close, "That's why I didn't think it was important because I love you every single day."

Luke nodded contently, staring dreamily at his Valentine. 

"But, will you at least buy me a chocolates?"

Ashton giggled, "Sure. Have your cake and eat it too."


End file.
